


Drunk Father and Love- (One Shot)

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drunk John Lennon Paul McCartney thebeatles, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Winter, jimmccartney, mikemccartney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon comforts his lover, Paul McCartney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Father and Love- (One Shot)

John was laying in bed when he heard tapping on his window, it startled him so he sat up and found that it was his beautiful band mate, Paul McCartney. What was Paul doing at his window at 3 am? He took the covers off and went to the window to open it into the cold winter night. "Paulie are you alright?" He helped him inside. After Paul had climbed inside he hugged John and cried into his chest. John didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to comfort him in every way possible. John rubbed his mates back. "Paul what's wrong sweetie?" He played with Paul's hair, hoping Paul would tell him. "John, my dad is drunk and he hit Mike. He got mad at me for no reason so I left and came here. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I was just so scared." He cried, hugging John tighter. John understood and helped his lover into his own bed, laying next to him and holding him. "Did Jim hit you?" Paul shook his head. "He almost did John, I didn't mean to leave Mike!" "Don't worry, I'll go get him if you want me to. He can sleep In the spare bedroom." Paul sat up because he disagreed. "John I need to go with you, what if he hurts you?" He looked into his former band members eyes with a hint of sadness. John sighed. "Paul I would rather have it be me than you." He kissed Paul's cheek.

Paul sighed and looked at John. "No John I would want it to be me..I don't know what I would do if you got hurt by me father.." 

John nodded and looked at his soulmate, putting his hands on Paul's shoulders for comfort. "Let's go get your brother, Mike." He took Paul's hand and walked out of his room, going down the stairs. Mimi was up like usual. "Mimi I'm going to Paul's to help him save his brother."

"John Winston it is three in the morning! Go to bed you two!" She looked at us and went back to watching tv. I looked at Paul and continued to walk out of the house towards Paul's. 

Once we arrived at Paul's, we climbed up the side of the house into his room so we wouldn't get caught by his father. Once we were in we heard a scream. 

"Mike!" Paul gasped and followed the sound of the gasp. I instantly followed him even though I wanted to say something, but I didn't want Jim to know I was here. Paul walked into the living room where he found his little brother curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Paul picked up Mike and we started to head towards the front door. 

"Where do you two boys think you're going?" Jim asked sternly. Paul and I turned around to look at the drunk father. 

"Dad we're leaving and we're taking Mike with us!" Paul said and opened the front door, walking outside with Mike in his arms. It started to snow hard, I was hoping we could get back to Mimi's before it started to rise more. I quickly shut the door and followed behind Paul. 

We started to run back to Mimi's, afraid of Jim coming after us. Once we got back Mimi had warm blankets and hot chocolate for us all. She bandaged Mike up and cleaned his face, giving him some water along with some scones. Mike ate and we all thanked Mimi, sitting on the couch and watching tv as we sipped and ate. 

After we were all finished we headed up to bed, Paul carrying Mike to the spare bedroom and me going to mine. After Paul got Mike settled he came back to my room. He got back in the bed and looked at me, softly kissing my cheek. "Thanks for helping me John." 

"You're welcome Paulie." He wrapped his arms around Paul's waist and pulled him closer. They held each other as they fell asleep. 

/I decided to keep it like this instead of doing part one and two. Enjoy!


End file.
